The Mingler
'The Mingler '''is the seventh Cog on the Corporate Ladder of the Sellbots. It is a building only Cog. They also use Paradigm Shift, the most powerful Cog Move. She is found in cog buildings, invasions, summoned by a Cog Summons, and the Sellbot HQ. Starting Phrases *"Are you sure you're ready to mingle?"'' *''"You don't know who you're mingling with."'' *''"I'm going to mingle in your business."'' *''"Ever mingle with the likes of me?"'' *''"You're mingling with defeat."'' *''"Let's mingle."'' *''"This looks like a good place to mingle."'' *''"Well,isn't this cozy?"'' *''"Good, it takes two to mingle." Attacks and Damage Cog Suit Promotion Trivia *The Mingler is the strongest type of Cog attack wise, due to her Paradigm Shift which hits all Toons. *They also have bright pink skin with a large grin on their face, but walks around with their hands in fists. (Like all Cogs) *A Mingler is ''a person who makes sure to know everyone in the room. They use these contacts to get ahead in their job. *You have to defeat a Mingler or a Legal Eagle to get teleport access to Daisy Gardens. *The Toon News notes that The Mingler's weakness is the Birthday Cake, because "they hate anything that celebrates growing older." *She surprisingly can sometimes be found in Cog Buildings in Toontown Central. *Loan Sharks, Corporate Raiders and The Minglers have an attack that takes away 24 life points away from toons. These are the strongest Cog attacks in Toontown, besides the Mover & Shaker's Stomp in Field Offices. *Because of The Mingler's Paradigm Shift attack, it is even more dangerous than its succeeded Cog rank, Mr. Hollywood. *A group of four Level 11 Minglers are capable of defeating a group of four 96 laff toons if they all do Paradigm Shift and it hits all the Toons every time. *They are the only female Cogs that show their teeth. *The Mingler and Two-Face have the same head, the Mingler's face is in the middle and Two-Face's is on the sides which makes the Two-Faces sides the Mingler's Hair. *These are the only Cogs that actually wear a Gag, the Lipstick. **Ironically, it is a Toon-Up Gag, meaning it doesn't affect a Cog. *Like The Big Cheese, when a Cog Invasion finishes the Toon HQ Officer announces: The The Mingler Invasion Has Ended!!! Gallery TheMinglerTC.jpg|The Mingler Trading Card TNT onMingler.jpg|A TNT blowing up the Mingler. TheMingler small.jpg|The Mingler Mingler.png|The Mingler is a Sellbot. imgres.jpg|A The Mingler in a building tt_i_art_20100707_tnr1.jpg|The Mingler in the Toon Resistance. minglerinsbhqttfact_.jpg|A The Mingler in the Sellbot Factory. Mindoingdance.png|A sprite of a The Mingler upon winning a battle. MinglersGlitch.jpg|Two Minglers Walking Together During an Invasion Minglerhitbyrake.png|The Minglers invading Toontown Central. Minglerrain.png|The Mingler under a Storm Cloud. Mingler starting to fly.png|A Mingler Flying Off MinglerInvasion.jpg|A Mingler Invasion Screenshot-Sun-Jan-08-17-43-04-2012-55124.jpg|A Mingler in Toontown Central Minglerteeoff.png|Mingler using Tee Off Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Building Only Cogs Category:Strong Cogs Category:Female Cogs Category:Cog Facilities Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Building Only Cogs Category:Strong Cogs Category:Female Cogs Category:Cog Facilities